


A Surprise for Tandy

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Ty surprises Tandy





	A Surprise for Tandy

“Hey” 

Tandy jumped turning around to see Ty behind her. 

“Can you not do that!” She told him. 

“Sorry” that smile of spreading across his face as he apologized. “Listen I promise if you just hear me out you're gonna love it.” 

She just sighed and crossed her arms waiting to hear whatever crazy thing was gonna come out of his mouth.

“Babe listen I've got this great surprise for you and if you just go with me I promise you'll love it.”

“You sound pretty sure of yourself Ty.” 

“Just come here and hold tight.” he gestured for her to come closer and hug him so he could teleport both of them. 

Tandy sighed as she went to put her arms around him. 

“This better be good” she told him as she looked up at him.

He just smiled that smile again and brought his cloak around them.

“Okay open your eyes.” 

All of a sudden there were a million sounds all around them. People shouting, cars honking and music playing.

She opened her eyes and could not believe what they were seeing. 

This idiot had gone and brought her to the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Does that mean you like the surprise?” he asked hesitantly hoping her look of shock was a good thing. 

She finally composed herself and looked up again at his beautiful eyes. 

“Yeah I do. You actually surprised me Ty.” she exclaimed as she leaned up to kiss him. God she couldn't believe they were so cliche. Kissing on top of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Happy Anniversary T. I love you.” He told her as they broke their kiss. 

“Ty this is amazing and yeah I love you too.”


End file.
